Emerald Slipper
by Lidiya
Summary: Trying to prove her worth, Sakura gets enrolled into Konoha Academy; oblivious to the fact that secrets, friendships and love as old as 7 years will resurface once again. SasuSaku, NejiSaku, GaaSaku, SaiSaku, HakuSaku and NaruSaku. NaruHina, TemaShikaIno.
1. A Twist of Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

(Edited: February 9th 2008) Nothing major, I just did some refining, that all: more detail inputs, rephrasing of some sentences, and any grammar mistakes I caught along t he way.

A/N: I'm not giving up on my other story. Just for reassurance. -smiles-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Episode One: A Twist of Fate**_

_The night of the new moon… it is a night of darkness and utter despair. The only sources of light came from the ancient, flickering streetlamps in the abandoned parking lot._

_"Sakura you must go to the Uchiha's!" _

_"But Mommy, what about you?!" The tiny eight-years-old girl cried, clutching onto her mother for dear life. Fresh tears rolled onto the little girl's long, red dress coat that went pass her knees. The dress's collar and hems were outlined with thick, white fur that resembled the layered snow on the ground._

_The voice of the woman softened as she placed her hands on her daughter's tiny shoulders. "There's no time for that my little flower. You have to be strong. Be strong for Mommy and your Daddy is heaven. He will watch over you. Now hurry and get into the car." _

_"Ma'am, we have to go! They're catching up to us!" A man with dark sunglasses shouted._

_The woman nodded and placed one last kiss on her little daughter's large forehead. "I'll be back for you. I promise."_

_"Mommyyyyyyy!!!!!!!"_

_Against her sobs and struggles, the little pink haired girl was pulled into the black Mercedes by the large man with sunglasses. Tears were streaming out of the pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Her small fists hammered against the car's back window but to no avail. _

_The tires squeaked violently as the car drove out of sight._

'I'm sorry I lied, Sakura-chan.' _The young mother blinked back her tears and stepped into another car. There was only her and her personal bodyguard as the driver._

_"Just drive far enough to give time for my baby to get away. Then please get off and save yourself."_

_"What's the point?" The person in the driver seat replied. "There is only this road and it leads to the tunnel where they definitely set up their men." _

_The long haired woman sobbed into her hands, "I'm sorry, so sorry. This had nothing to do with you! And you're only twenty-two, still so young-!!" The woman coughed through her tears then continued to weep into her hands. A long while passed before…_

_"Ma'am," The diver whispered, "I'm _not_ going to abandon you, my lady." _

_There was a short pause. _

_"I want to be with you 'til the end." _

_Mrs. Haruno wiped away her tears. "Thank you…" she said before lowering herself towards the driver seat…_

_"…Rin"_

* * *

_'What a weird dream.' _

Green eyes fluttered before their owner groaned painfully and climbed out of her bed. It wasn't much of a bed, just an old mattress covered with clean but worn-out bed sheets.

Fifteen-years-old Sakura peered to her side. Her sister was still sleeping, snoring loudly on that account. A bitter look ran across Sakura's face when she stared at the glamorous new bed that her parents bought for her sister. Why, they didn't even bother to give her the old bed! Their excuse when they sold it was that there was no room for two beds.

Sakura sighed. It pained her to admit that it was true. Standing up straight, she gave her arms a nice stretch before bending down again and pushed her old mattress under her sister's _nice_, _**new**_ bed.

_'Get a __**grip**__ of yourself, Sakura. There's no point at being envious.'_ Even when she told herself this, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why her parents always favoured her elder sister so much more. Their family owned a small restaurant and was not the richest, but any extra income went immediately to her sister.

Sakura was confused. Her marks were _always_ the best of her grade, much better than her sister who needed private lessons every week just to scrape by. She _always_ helped around the restaurant, but her sister skipped out whenever she can. She was _always_ obedient and always do what she was told, while her sister-.

_'Maybe that's why mom and dad love her more, especially mom. I'm a total pushover with no personality. Mom must be ashamed to have a weakling like me as her daughter. This isn't fair! I _always_ try my best to be perfect! And all I want is for you to care about me…' _

Sakura shook her head violently. This was no time to let jealousy take over her. This was her big day! A day of promise for a successful future!

Being cheered up by this thought, Sakura grabbed her clothes and dashed into the small washroom. She had to look her best on her first day!

Sliding out of her pink cotton pyjamas Sakura put on her new uniform. She peered into the mirror again and pushed her messy bangs aside. Why, with this outfit, she actually looked half decent!

Inside, Sakura wore a white, long-sleeved shirt that was made from silk. The dress shirt-like collar was surprisingly comfortable. The fabric was finer than any other clothing that she owned. Sakura had tugged this shirt neatly inside her skirt, because she was a good girl who followed rules and dress codes.

Sakura especially loved the black tie. It gave her a feeling of importance.

On top, was the red jacket that resembled a business suit, with the right-hand flap overlapping the other. Below where the flaps met, five shiny black buttons aligned together perfectly.

The jacket's length was on the long side; framing the waist and extended to the buttock, but it was designed ingeniously so that it will not be a bother when sitting down.

The beautiful jacket also covered a bit of the red skirt. The same skirt that was a _bit_ short, but because of the tight, black, over-the-knee socks, little skin on the legs were revealed.

Sakura thought about the pair of shiny, black shoes downstairs and smiled happily, (if not a bit retarded-ly). Finally, she got new shoes!

The entire uniform was flaming, poppy red, promoting the never diminishing fire of its students. Parts of the uniform was outlined with black: the hem of the sleeves, the opening for the two pockets at the side, and the hem of the jacket which traced up to the flaps.

Sakura recalled what the male uniformed looked like when she went to the academy to sent in her applications. They were quite similar, the business suit style along with the black tie. But of course, they wore pants instead of skirts. However, instead of the red outfit, the boys uniform were completely black and the left flap of the jacket covered the right flap.

The school's shield-like logo was proudly wore on the left chest. The logo's background colour was maroon and its outer border was outlined in bold gold, followed by a thinner black border at the inside. The words "Konoha Academy" was printed in elegant, golden letters, same went for the leaf-like spiral symbol underneath.

The symbol that demanded high respect.

"What are you gapping like a moron about over there?" A voice shot through Sakura's reverie and brought her down to earth with an unpleasant bump.

Sakura looked up at her sister and smiled weakly, "Hahaha… good morning too, Ami."

"God, you're pathetic," Ami rolled her eyes as she pushed her short purple hair behind her ears, "Admiring your ugly self in front of the mirror."

Walking over, Ami took Sakura's head in her hands and forcefully turned it towards the bathroom mirror. "Look at yourself carefully squirt. You're never be beautiful, so don't even bother."

Ami then turned around and glared suspiciously at Sakura, "Were you trying to do something with your hair? Are you trying to act _cute_?!"

Blushing madly, Sakura meekly broke out of Ami's grasps and ruffled her bangs so that it became messy again, covering her forehead.

"That's right, hide that gigantic forehead of yours," grinned Ami before throwing something at Sakrua. "And make sure you wear your glasses so people can't see your hideous face."

Sakura glanced down at her large, circular glasses and almost cried. The middle rim of the glasses that held the two lenses together were snapped in half.

"H-how could you do something like this?!" Sakura cried out. Her hands were shaking so hard as she gripped onto the broken pair of glasses.

Ami shot a threatening glare at her sister before yanking a fist full of Sakura's pink hair.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do. Don't you dare forget it just because you got scholarship into a school full of rich people you can leech off on," Ami hissed as she shook Sakura's head around.

Unable to take it anymore, Sakura gathered her strength and pushed Ami away. Ami hit the washroom counters with a loud groan.

"What is going on in here?!" A voice cried. A woman with short, curly, purple hair ran in, a spatula in her hand. As soon as she came in, the woman glared at Sakura who was backed up against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Mom, Sakura suddenly pushed me for reason!" Ami cried, faking tears.

Sakura's widened as she tried to defend herself from her sister's poisonous lie, "No! It wasn't liked that! Ami-"

Before Sakura could utter another word, her mom marched up to her and smacked her hard on the arm with the spatula. Behind her, Ami smirked wickedly.

"How dare you try to putt the blame on poor Ami!" Mom then studied Sakura up and down in disgust, "Just because you're going to that fancy rich school you think you're better than the rest of us!! You're so selfish!!! I told you to just quite studying after junior high. There's no point for someone like you to continue learning in senior high! You're better off helping out in the restaurant!! The busy season is coming and I'm already short of workers!!!"

"B-but mom," Sakura stuttered, rubbing her bruised forearm, "You tried so hard to get Ami accepted into that senior high school…"

"Ami is different from you!!! Ami has _potential_!! You have nothing but a large **forehead**!"

Behind her, Ami gave a mocked wince.

Huffing madly, the mom turned around walked out. "Ami hurry up and change! You're breakfast is getting cold!"

"Yes mom!" Ami called back before pushing Sakura out of the bathroom and slamming the door against her face.

Sakura sighed, but she was thankful that the thing that hit her was only a plastic spatula and not a metal one.

* * *

Sakura was halfway through her oatmeal porridge and buttered toast when Ami strolled downstairs without a care in the world. She wore her new high school uniform as well. It was one of those typical sailor suit, with a pair of extremely large, rectangular-shaped, brown collar flaps. The skirt was also brown. The all uniform can be described with one word: "plain".

_'Ah, maybe that's why she was so bad tempered this morning. She was jealous that my uniform was better.'_ Sakura realized that this thought was very childish, but it was probably the closest thing to the truth.

_'I should be the one that is jealous…'_ With her purple hair and brown eyes, Ami looked liked the miniature version of her mom. Sakura on the other hand, had green eyes and messy pink hair.

Wrapped in her thoughts, the pink haired girl unconsciously sighed.

The father looked up form his newspaper. He was a scrawny man who was too lazy to shave everyday. Peering from his rectangular glasses he asked, "Is something the matter Sakura?"

"Ah, n-nothing, hahaha…" _**'Idiot!! How could let yourself get caught like that?!?!?'**_ Inner Sakura raged.

Squinting his eyes, the father asked, "Is that scotch tape on your glasses?"

"Hahaha," laughed Sakura nervously, "Yah, I accidentally sat on them last night."

"You're so careless Sakura-chan," smiled Ami slyly resting her chin on her hand, while dangling the spoon with her fingers. The light that bounced off her new nail job flashed brightly into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you want a new pair," the father asked, "I known this friend who can probably get you a good deal-"

"We have no money to spare on ungrateful klutz like her," the mother said, her back facing them as she stirred the large tin pot. "She doesn't even NEED glasses. Her eyesight is 20/20, but she continues to wear them because she thinks they make her look _smart_."

Sakura lowered her eyes. _**'No no!! Don't let them ruin your happy day!!!'**_

Easier said then done.

* * *

"I'm going," Ami called before giving Sakura an evil smirk and skipped through the sliding door, out of sight.

Wondering what that last smirk was for, Sakura bend over to get out her new shoes from under the copper shoe rack. Her large eyes widened behind her glasses as she pulled them out. Her hands trembled as she stare dumbstruck at her shoes. The pair of beautiful black, leather shoes that she polished last night was no more. They were worn out, with dirt and scratches all over them.

Hot tears spilled on the shoes as Sakura reached for the dirty cloth she used to polish the shoes last night. She spend the next five minutes trying to clean up the shoes that Ami ruined.

'She probably did this last night when I went upstairs to sleep. No wonder she came to bed so late yesterday. She was probably having fun with my shoes in the yard…"

The Yagashira household had a backyard with a storage cabin where they put all the restaurant materials in.

Wiping away her tears, Sakura put on her shoes. There weren't any dirt on it anymore, but the scratches and marking are still extremely visible.

Putting on the maroon coloured, uniform coat and scarf, Sakura stepped into the January wind.

Clutching onto her black, leather school bag, Sakura decided that she was quite lucky. She left home earlier than she would have, so her schedule would not hinder due to Ami's little prank. And at least, nothing happened to her bag. She glanced down at the Konoha Academy emblem on her bag and smiled.

_'At least the worst is over.' _

Oh, how wrong she was.

Walking through a series of small, dirty alleyways, Sakura finally made it to the main street. She paused every now and then to admire the breathtaking dresses in store's window before sighing softly and continuing her journey to the subway.

The subway was as crowded as usual when Sakura tried to squeeze her way through the ocean of people. It was a true miracle that she actually managed to secure a seat instead of having to stand for the 30 minutes ride.

Suddenly Sakura realized that people around her were staring curiously at her and muttering softly to each other.

The pink haired girl knew perfectly well why this was the case. Konoha Academy is the most prestigious school in the city. The students that attend to it are the sons and daughters of the most influential people in the country.

_'And not a no-name, nobody from one of the worst parts of the city.'_

Yagashira Sakura is one of the very, _very_ few people that was accepted into the academy with a full scholarship. This meant that she was a bookworm with no life.

The words dropped on her head like giant carving made out of stone. Gritting her teeth, Sakura pushed the words off her head. She may be a book worm, but at least she will have the chance to escape poverty.

_**'One day… one day I'll become the most famous doctor in the world! Then Mom would have to acknowledge me!'**_

Thirty minutes later, a ring followed by an announcement indicated the pink haired girl that it was time to get off.

Getting out of the subway station, Sakura admired the central apart of the city. Everything is so clean and magnificent, it was breathtaking.

Sakura continued to walk to her new school, sightseeing along the way. Ten minutes later she arrived at her school at one of its four main entrances. In front of the gate with the sign that reads, "Konoha Academy, High School Division," was a circular road for students that are dropped off or picked up by cars.

From the main gate was a long and wide road leading to the school with rows of trees elaborating each side. Sakura recognized them to be cherry blossom trees. The sight would be truly beautiful when spring comes.

Since it was still early, not a lot of students were arriving yet. Sakura took her time walking down the large pavement. _'This all feels so much like a dream,' _Sakura grinned to herself.

When she arrived at the front step of the school building, Sakura admired its magnificence to the fullest.

The whole building was build based on the European style. To Sakura, it looked like the palaces she had seen in fairy tale books when she was little. Happiness filled her heart as million sparkles appeared in her eyes, (that was covered by her glasses). This really was a dream come true!!

"What is that you are wearing on your feet?" A voice popped from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see girl with long, blonde hair. Her feminine blue eyes was staring straight at her. "They're the shoes from our school's uniform of course, hehe…" Sakura laughed nervously. _'Please don't let me say anything lame!!'_

"I know _that_," said the blond girl with an irritated look, "I'm asking why they're so scratched up. You should be a bit more careful with our school's image you know."

"Yay, yay," mimicked two girls behind her. Both girl also copied their leader's ponytail hair style and dyed their hair blond. They even wore blue contact lenses to match. However, both girl weren't nearly as beautiful nor as alluring as their leader. Once of them had fat cheeks and small eyes, the other had angular cheekbones and buckteeth.

"Of course," Sakura laughed out pathetically again while Inner Sakura screamed, _**'School image my ass! You didn't even button up your inner shirt completely and your tie is loose!'**_ It was then followed by a train of colourful swear words.

"Who was she?" The _natural_ blonde girl asked her goons after they left Sakura hanging by herself at the front of the school.

"Don't know Ino-sama," the fat one replied, "I've never met her before in junior high…or elementary… or pre-school…"

"She's probably a new transfer or something," the boney one chimed in.

"Hmm…" Ino frowned, _'New transfer huh? I wonder why she seemed so familiar?…'_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she placed her shoes in her shoe cabinet and put on the pair of white shoes used for walking inside the building. _'The first person I talked to… I must have left a horrible image of myself…' _

"Ouch!!"

Turning around the corner, Sakura had bumped into someone with dark hair and pale eyes.

Rubbing her aching head, Sakura stood up and held her hand for the person on the ground, "Are you okay?"

The beautiful girl on the floor peered up, tears glistering in her eyes. The rays of sunlight coming from the large windows shone through the hallway and reflected off her silky black hair.

_'Oh, shit! Did I make her cry?! She's probably the daughter of one of those influential people. I'm so dead!!!'_

The girl sudden bottled up and bowed deeply to Sakura, "I-I'm so sorry!! P-p-please forgive me, I w-w-wasn't l-looking at where I was g-going!! I'm so s-sorry!!!"

The girl had a major case of stuttering her words.

"It's o-okay!! I wasn't paying attention either!" stuttered Sakura as well, waving her hands in front of her. The light was bouncing off her glasses so her eyes couldn't be seen, which just made her all the funnier to watch. _'Thank god…'_

Settling down, Sakura smiled at the poor girl, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yagashira Sakura. I'm a First year of the High School Division. Calling me Sakura is just fine."

The girl smiled as well, "Nice to meet you Sakura-san. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm a first year as well. Please just call me Hinata."

"Hyuuga?!" Sakura gasped, "You mean _The_ Hyuuga Cooperation?! Owners of Japan's biggest airports?!"

Hinata blushed madly, "Y-yes, that's r-right."

_'Wow… the people attending this school really is different…'_

"Well, Hinata-chan was it? Why were you rushing like that earlier?"

"Oh," the girl blushed again, "I couldn't find my homeroom…" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ehh…? What's your homeroom?"

"Hmm… it's 1-A."

"Hey! I'm 1-A as well, why don't I take you there?" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you so much Sakura-san!" She really was a very cute girl.

_**'Yes!! I made a friend on my first day!!!"**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

In the end, Sakura and Hinata found their homeroom with a minimum amount of backtracking.

The room was still quite empty, with only a few students scattered here and there.

"Let's get a middle seats in the front row Hinata-chan!"

"Oh," Hinata replied, "We usually sit at the back, beside the windows…"

"We…?" Sakura questioned.

"I-it's nothing!" Hinata stuttered, "I'm sure they won't mind! Let's get those seats shall we?"

"Huh..?"

Just then Sakura felt some shoulder pass her not all too gently, and that person didn't even apologize. "Hey! You-"

The person turned back. Sakura inhaled sharply, she could feel her heart rate going up.

The person in front of her was breathtaking, with raven hair and eyes. Sakura found his eyes to be the most mesmerizing. It was like a deep pool of mystery, calm on the outside but passionate in the inside…

"What?" The boy asked, annoyed.

… and a hell of an attitude.

Determined not to act like a wimp in front of her new friend, Sakura gathered her breath and shot back at the rude person, "You just elbowed me without a word! Shouldn't you at least apologize, you jerk!"

The person raised an eyebrow, "You should be careful when you start calling people names."

Sakura's felt a vain twitch. She couldn't believe the ego of this guy! Well, she wasn't going to let him have the last word! "Don't tell me to be careful, _jerk_! I can call you whatever I want to call you, _**jerk**_!"

"A-ano…" Hinata glanced nervously at Sakura, then at the rude boy.

Sakura continued to glare at the boy through her glasses, while he just stared impassively down at her.

Suddenly a loud, energetic voice broke the tension, "Hey, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke-teme!!! I can't believe I'm in the same class as you again this year!!"

_'Uchiha…?'_ Sakura thought, _'How come that sounds so familiar… wait… Uchiha… Uchiha… police force, security company…__** WHATTTTTT??!!?!??!!?!??!??!?!"**_

Thunder and lightening clashed in the background.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Yah! That's that. So what do you guys think? Is it something worth continuing? -smiles-If you don't review I'll take that as a "no". -glares-

So…

_::please review!!:: _

_Lidiya _


	2. The First Day

A/N: I POLISHED the first chapters before posting this second one; it's nothing major; I just edited some stupid grammar mistakes, added a little details here and there, and changed the wordings slightly.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm NOT going to make a fuss about Sakura's PINK hair. Yes, it is unnatural in the real world, but that's not true for the manga/anime world. (There are even people with green hair…) Kishimoto never made a big deal out of her hair colour, (only her forehead) so I won't either.

This story will not make sense if pink hair is so unusual that you'll never meet a second person with such hair colour… It's kind of like someone with silvery blonde hair, yes it's a nice and unique feature that is not very common, but it is not _abnormal._

Remember to vote on my poll later!!! (Who is the best man FOR Sakura? Can provide for her needs, etc.)

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Episode Two: The First Day**_

Sakura stood rooted in her spot. She couldn't believe it. Her temper was never that great towards guys, especially arrogant ones… and it really screwed her over this time.

As she recalled, the Uchiha owned the most prestigious security _and_ insurance company in Japan, and ranked top ten in the entire world. Not only that, they are known to produce exceptional members within the police force.

Sakura gulped before trying and failing to regain her bravado.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme I'm talking to you!" The loud voice continued.

"I'm surprised you made it into "A" class… I though you would end up in "L" class for sure." the Uchiha said, "Guess they messed up your score at the entrance exams again."

A blonde boy with blue eyes walked pass Sakura and swung his right arm around the raven haired boy's neck; his left hand was holding the black uniform jacket. He wore goggles but no tie, the collars of his inner white shirt were unbuttoned, giving him a unruly look. Glancing over at Sakura the blonde boy asked, "You know her, teme?"

His friend, the one that Sakura yelled at, wore his tie loosely and didn't bother to tuck his inner shirt in, but at least he had on his black jacket on. Peering at her with a bored look on his face he replied, "No. She's no one important. Stop choking me Naruto, you dobe."

Turning around, the Uchiha left without another word… leaving Sakura felling _extreme_ stupid behind him. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or insulted.

"Hey Hinata," called the boy known as Naruto, "What are you waiting for? Come over and get a spot." He motioned to the seats beside the window at the very back of the room.

Hinata started to blushed madly as she glanced at Sakura, who recognized that look on her face immediately. This girl had a _huge_ crush on the blonde boy. And it seemed that they are friends as well.

_'Go figures,' _thought Sakura, _'Most people here knew each other since primary school. And I'm just an outsiders.'_

Konoha Academy was divided into four sections: primary school (ages: 3-6), elementary school (ages: 6-12), junior high school (ages: 12-15), and senior high school (age: 15-18).

Sakura's eyes lit up when Hinata was about to say something to Naruto, probably telling him that she already got a seat. But before she even opened her mouth, _another_ loud voice erupted behind them, "Yo, Hinata!"

A boy with messy brown hair walked in. If Sakura thought Naruto's uniform was badly wore… well, this guy was _worse_. Though he had on his black jacket, they were unbuttoned. Not only was his inner white shirt half tugged into the pants, they were unbuttoned down to the chest. Worst of all, he had tattoo on his face and was wearing a pair of dark blue _running shoes_.

"O-oh, Kiba-kun," Hinata said meekly.

Kiba smiled evilly before pushing Hinata towards Naruto's direction, "Go stake your claim. We don't want a fan girl taking _your_ seat now do we?"

"Stop teasing her, Kiba," said someone else coming from behind.

_'It seems like everybody really do knows each other,' _Sakura thought sadly.

The new person who came in wore a white tuque and dark glasses that covered his eyes. He had on the sleeveless sweater that covered his inner white shirt instead of the jacket. The black sleeveless sweater was V-necked and had the Konoha Academy's logo on the left chest.

Sakura was thankful that at least _someone_ wore their uniform properly… though hats really shouldn't be allowed… Yes, Sakura was the picky girl that actually cared for the dress codes.

"Shino-san," Hinata greeted him, "I haven't seen you since the entrance exam."

Shino pushed his dark glasses, "I was in Amazons with my parents. We were giving names to some new breeds of flies that were discovered."

"T-that's nice," smiled Hinata nervously.

Shino peered at her then at Naruto, "You really _should_ take that seat."

"E-eh…" The poor girl started to blush madly again.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kiba cheered, smiling so widely that both his tiger teeth were showing.

"B-but," Hinata started, casting Sakura an uncomfortable glance.

Just then, three more people came in. In the lead was the blonde girl Sakura met earlier, behind her was a fat boy and a skinner boy. For a split second, Sakura thought that Ino's two goons from earlier cosplayed themselves again.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino cried, completely ignoring Sakura, and rushed over to the "jerk". She then suddenly paused and peered behind her. Sakura's heart jumped, _'Will she recognize me?'_

Rushing back, Ino gripped onto Hinata's other free hand and pulled her away from Kiba, "Hinata, come sit with me."

"A-ah, Ino-san…" Hinata peered back at Sakura again. Gathering her strength, Sakura flashed her best fake smile, reassuring Hinata that it was okay if she couldn't sit with her in the front as they originally planned. Truth be told, Sakura felt guilty as well for putting poor Hinata in this kind of unpleasant situation. She should have knew better, _'You're the only one without friends here…'_

Giving Sakura an apologetic look, Hinata allowed herself to be dragged away by the blonde girl.

"Women are so troublesome," grunted the skinner guys that came in with Ino. He had his hair in a pineapple like ponytail and was dressed in an entire that just screamed out, "Slacker!" Though his inner shirt was tugged in, his tie was badly made, and his jacket was only buttoned on the second button.

_'Well, he was still better than the Kiba guy,' _Sakura thought dryly.

"Ino can't help it," said the fatter boy with thick hair. He wore the sleeveless tank top like Shino, but his inner shirt was not tugged in.

_**'He's wearing his tie around his head!!!' **_Inner Sakura screamed.

Munching on his potato chips, the fatter boy offered one to the pineapple head, "Want one, Shikamaru?"

"No thanks, Choji," his friend replied before walking over to the big group as well.

In the end, the seating arrangement became like this: Sasuke sat beside the window at the very end of the room with Naruto sitting beside him. All the seats were in pairs. A very happy Ino sat directly in front of a very annoyed Sasuke. Hinata sat beside Ino and in front of Naruto, which was probably the reason why she couldn't stop blushing… but the dumb boy was completely oblivious to this. Shikamaru sat beside the window, and in front of Ino. Kiba sat beside him, in front of Hinata. Choji sat in front of Shikamaru, and Shino sat in front of Kiba. The guys sat that way because it was easier to turn around and talk.

_'A tightly knitted… there's no way I could be accepted here…' _Sakura thought sadly as she made her way to the back of the room to hang up her coat. _'Not like I __**want**__ to be friends with Mr. Attitude over there… but he is kind of good looking, hot maybe? Hmm… he's definitely sexy. Oh, dear God!!! What the hell am I thinking!?!??!'_

By this time, more students started to arrive. The classroom had two entrances, both were double doors. Yes, it was a very large classroom.

Silently, Sakura sat by herself in one of the middle seat at the front row. Students were chattering all around, so many of the girls were wooing after Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura twitched, _'Are they here to learn or to drool over the first hot guy they see?' _Of course, Sakura found the young Uchiha very attractive, but that was about it. He was a guy with no manners whatsoever.

The room was getting filled, and everyone seemed to belong to a group already.

Sakura sighed, at least she got the front row. The real reason she wanted to sit here was because back in junior high, her classmates had a tendency of tripping her as she made her way back to her desk after completing a question on the blackboard.

"May I sit here?"

Sakura looked up. A beautiful girl stood in front of her. She had long, silky black hair and pair of rosy lips. But why was she dressed in a the guy uniform?

"Are you alright?" She asked.

It was only then Sakura realized that she was staring and that her glasses was falling down. Quickly pushing her large glasses back up, Sakura smiled nervously, "Of course you may sit here."

The girl smiled and sat down, "Nice to meat you, please call me Haku."

"That's a weird name for a girl," Sakura blurted out without thinking.

Haku raised an eyebrow before smiling pleasantly, "That's probably because I am a guy."

"Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, greatly taken aback, "But you're so beautiful!"

Haku blinked before smiling again, "Thank you, miss…"

"Oh," said Sakura regaining her composure, "I'm Yagashira Sakura, Sakura will do. Pleasure to meet you as well, Haku-san."

Haku smiled then peered curiously at her.

"I-is something the matter?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"You have scotch tape on your glasses…"

Sakura froze to stone… exactly how she accomplished that remains a mystery. "I-it's a long story and not a very interesting one! So yah, Haku-san, are you new here as well?"

Haku blinked again, "Not really, what made you say that?"

Sakura motioned sheepishly to the people around the room and glanced at the Uchiha's group, "Everyone else seem very well acquainted with each other…"

The beautiful boy smiled understandingly, "It's hard to fit in isn't it."

Sakura blushed and nodded. _'I don't really plan to fit in… I just want to remain unnoticed… easier said than done… thanks to my stupid temper. It almost got me killed this morning!'_

The bell rang, and everyone settled down. The students waited.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

No teacher came in.

"So the rumours are true, Scarecrow-sensei never comes to class on time," yawned Naruto at the back. Getting up, Naruto walked to the front of the room and picked up a chalk eraser from the blackboard. The students watched him in awe as he tiptoed to the door, and stuck the eraser on the top. The next person who walks in will be hit by it, and get covered by chalk dust.

"That'll teach him for being late," Naruto laughed and patted his hands, getting rid of the chalk dust. The class laughed with him.

_'Great, not only is he an idiot, he's also an immature prankster,' _though Sakura sullenly, _'I can get why he and the Uchiha get along so well. They both have issues.' _

Five minutes passed.

One of the double doors at the front of the room opened, in came a tall man wearing a white flu mask and a black bandana that covered his left eye. He wore a black, turtleneck sweater and beige pants. Sakura got why Naruto called him Scarecrow-sensei; the man's silver hair was all over the place. He had this very "Shaggy" loo to him, especially when he had very long limbs.

_Flop_.

The chalk eraser felled on him.

The class giggled, and Naruto jumped up, "I can't believe he actually felled for it!!!"

The teacher paused before eyeing the innocent eraser on the floor. "My first impression of you guys is…" he said, "I don't like you."

The whole class sweat-dropped, so straightforward…

"You can still call me Kakashi-sensei though."

More sweatdrops… they seemed to have a very interesting teacher. Sakura twitched. Kakashi meant scarecrow, how very ironic.

Walking towards his desk, Kakashi suddenly paused in front of Sakura's desk. His only revealing eye widened slightly as he stared down at her, making Sakura very fidgety.

"What's your name miss?" He asked.

"Y-Yagashira Sakura…" The whole class laughed, "What kind of name is that? It rhymes!" Kiba shouted from the back. Sakura lowered her eyes in embarrassment, Haku gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from earlier?" Naruto said to Sasuke who only ignored him and peered outside the window.

"I-it's cause my mother wanted to have our last name changed when she remarried…" Sakura desperately tried to explain herself, which just made the class laugh harder.

_'Sakura… interesting…' _Kakashi thought.

"Yagashira-san," he said, "May I see your glasses please?"

Sakura looked up, _'Huh?'_ Awkwardly, she took off her glasses and handed to him.

Kakashi's eyes swiftly glanced at her face before turning his gaze to the glasses in his hands, "You have scotch tape on your glasses."

The whole class burst out laughing again. Sakura could feel shame crawling up her body, setting every single one of her nerves on fire. She hardly noticed when Kakashi handed back her glasses and grinned behind his flu mask.

"Hmm, Yagashira," Kakashi said before taking a look at his clipboard, "Oh, you must be that student our academy accepted under full scholarship. Very impressive indeed."

Feverish whispers filled the room.

"What?! A student on scholarship? Unheard of!"

"Our academy have scholarship programs?"

"And she got accepted into the "A" class?!"

"Must be a geek."

"Indeed, she must be one of those people who always studies and do nothing else."

"So that's why her glasses have scotch tapes on it! She couldn't afford to buy new ones!" Kiba shouted again. The whole class burst out laugh… yes, _again_. There's always that _**one**_ person…

Sakura couldn't say anything. All she could do was sit there, doing her best to pretend to be invisible.

"And while I'm at it…" Kakashi continued flipping the papers attached to his clipboard. Inner Sakura was screaming, **"Shut-up sensei, you talk too much!!!" **

"…I'll now announce the class representative of this class. "

The classroom immediately fell silent, which slightly made Sakura feel better. In fact, she was distracted by this as well.

"The male class representative…" Kakashi dragged on, his one revealing eye stared fervently onto the clipboard. Dramatic drumroll filled the background.

"…oops, I'm on the wrong page."

Half of the class fell down from their seats. Ino rubbed her sore head as she climbed back onto her chair, "Just what kind of teacher _is_ he? Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Kakashi flipped a few more pages. "Now then, the male class rep selected this year is," Kakashi said before taking a deep breath and bellowed, "UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!"

All the fan girls cheered as the guys mentally rolled their eyes. They didn't dare to do so openly in front of Sasuke. Ino was swooning and Naruto was pointing a finger at his friend's arrogant face while yelling, "Don't get so cocky teme, you only beat me by an inch!"

Sasuke smirked and cross his hands together, "I doubt that… dead last. And remember our bet, you own me lunch now."

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead, "You wanna go?!?!?"

"Boys, boys," Kakashi said smoothly, "We still need to hear the female representative."

Naruto fumed and popped down, back to his seat.

Kakashi's eye rolled back down again as he cleared his throat, "And the femlae class representative of this year will be…"

"…YAMANAKA INO-CHAN!!!!" The whole class broke into enthusiastic applauses as Ino jumped up with joy. "Thank you, thank you everyone!!" She cried with sparkling tears in her dazzling eyes. She looked sly back at Sasuke behind her and grinned, flashing a victory sign. Sasuke smiled warmly at her and stood up to trap her in his tight embrace. Together, they made their way to the teacher's desk and claimed their class representative tags. Years later, they walked down the wedding aisle together, with everyone wishing them a happy future. They exchanged vows and wedding rings, then Sasuke lifted Ino's face to deliver his sweet kiss.

"…Yagashira Sakura-chan, ne?" Kakashi smiled happily at a frozen Sakura in front of him.

Ino's fantasy took a brute halt. "WHAT?" She yelled, shooting up, causing people to turn her way. "How could this little girl be class representative!? She's only a…" Ino's face had a nasty look as she spat out the word, "…_commoner_."

A few of the students nodded their heads in agreement, which was all it took to edge Ino on, "How can an _outsider_ be class representative?"

Sakura stiffened.

Kakashi raised his only revealing eyebrow, "But she received the second top score for the entrance exam. In fact," Kakashi flipped his paper again, "Her score was 693 out of 700, that's only two marks lower than our top ranked student Sasuke-kun here."

The whole class gasped. Ino's mouth was hanging like a goldfish. Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed.

"What's the big surprise?" Kakashi asked, sweat-dropping, "It's January and these results were posted on the bulletin board in front of the academy's main office since December."

The class, "…" People started to fidget and look nervously at their feet.

Kakashi sighed, _'Yup all these rich kids must have gotten their servants to ran the errand for them… not bothering to go to check it up themselves…' _

"Anyways," Kakashi said, clearing his throat, "May Uchiha-san and Yagashira-san step up to receive your class representative arm tags please."

Sakura stood up immediately to receive her tag with a deep bow. Sasuke on the other hand lazily made his way to the teacher's desk, snatched the tag without a word and stuffed it into his pocket.

_**'No respect!' **_Inner Sakura huffed. Returning to her seat, Sakura slipped the tag onto her left arm and secured it with the silver safety pin. The tag was maroon, with a black border and the Leaf symbol in the center was also in black.

"Congratulation," said Haku beside her.

"Thank you," smiled Sakura, but she knew that life would only get harder from now on. However, because her eyes were hidden behind the glasses, it was impossible to tell that she was faking her smile.

Walking around, Kakashi passed out the timetables. Sighing softly, Sakura looked down at hers. In elegant lettering, it read:

------------**-----------------------Monday--------------Tuesday--------------Wednesday--------------Thursday--------------Friday--------------**

_**I)**_--------_8:20-9:10_------------Japanese**---------------**English**--------------**Social Studies**----------------**Math**-----------------**English-------------

_**II)**_------_9:20-10:10-------------_Math_-------------------_Math_------------------_Geology_-------------_Home Economics_-----------_Math---------------

_**III)**__----10:20-11:10-----------_English_---------------_Japanese_-----------------_English_------------------_Japanese_--------------_Japanese-------------

_**IV)**__----11:20-12:10-----------_Biology_--------------_Physical Ed._-----------_Physical Ed._-----------_Social Studies_----------_Physical Ed._----------_

_---------12:10-1:00----------------------------------------------------------------LUNCH------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**V)**__-------1:00-1:50---------_Social Studies_-----------_Chemistry_----------_Home Economics_-----------_Physics_------------_Home Economics-----

_**VI)**__------2:00-2:50-------_Home Economics_-------_Social Studies_---------------_Art_------------------_Physical Ed._----------------_Art---------------

_----------2:50-3:00---------_Class Meeting---------Class Meeting---------Class Meeting---------Class Meeting---------Class Meeting--------

_**VII)**__-----3:00-3:50--------------------------------------------_-------_----_Extracurricular Activities_----------_-------_--------------------------------------_

It was a typical timetable for any high school students, and Sakura took some comfort in that fact. With the animosity that she was receiving from her fellow classmates, it was nice to known that there was at least _something_ familiar to cling on.

Wrapped up in her own self-comforting thoughts, Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when the door swung open with a loud clash.

"Ah, looks like we have another student," Haku said beside her.

Rubbing her chest Sakura stared nervously at the doorway. A red haired boy stood in the doorway. Sakura noticed the footprint left on the white door, and mentally sighed. _'Another trouble maker.'_

Sifting her glasses slightly, Sakura took a good look at the boy and almost gasped in fright. He wore the most frightening face she had ever seen. His face was twisted in an ugly sneer and the dark eye bags under his turquoise orbs only made him look more menacing, not to mention the red tattoo above his left brow, or at least, above the place where there was _suppose_ to be an eyebrow.

It was no surprise that someone like him did not wear his uniform properly. The inner white shirt was not tugged in, and the few buttons at the top were undone. His tie was no where to be seen, and his black jacket was not buttoned up at all.

"Well, well, who may you be young man?" Kakashi asked.

The new boy threw him an death glare and grunted, "Sabaku no Gaara."

"Great, all thirty-nine students are present, now I don't have to do the attendance," Kakashi said, smiling behind his flu mask. "Please find yourself a seat, Gaara-kun."

Sakura swallowed hard. She knew perfectly well that three sets of seats behind her and Haku were unoccupied. _'Please don't let him sit here, please don't let him sit here!' _She begged while doing a little prayer inside her head.

But Gaara didn't even look this way. He walked to the very end of the room and glared at the two poor guys that were sitting at the corner, beside the wall _opposite_ to the window. The two boys gulped and scattered all the way to the two empty front seats at the other side of the room. They were not the only one, now everyone around that area scattered to empty seats as far away as possible. It caused such a ruckus.

Impassive to what just happened, Gaara sat down in the seat right next to the wall and placed his feet onto the desk.

_**'How rude!!! But it would have been interesting if he went up to that Uchiha-jerk,' **_Inner Sakura cackled evilly.

Sakura was glad that he didn't come over, and now that he forced the other students to move up to the empty seats behind her, she doesn't have to feel so isolated anymore.

"Now we have that settled," Kakashi said in his happy voice, "Everyone please look here for today's schedule." The silver haired man said, pointing at the blackboard.

_8:20-8:50----------Class Meeting_

_8:55-9:55----------Opening Ceremony_

_10:00-10:30-------Japanese_

_10:35-11:05-------Math_

_11:10-11:40-------English_

_11:45-12:15-------Biology_

_12:15-12:45-------LUNCH_

_12:45-1:15--------Social Studies_

_1:20-1:50----------Home Economics_

_Early dismissal_

Everyone sweat-dropped, _'__**When**__ did he write that down?!'_

"It's a bit chaotic today, but starting from tomorrow everything will follow the regular timetable," said Kakashi before checking his watch. "We have less than ten minutes until the opening ceremony, I'm suppose to preach about our academy's regulations… but I guess we won't have time for that."

Red, animated veins popped out of everyone's head, _'And __**who's**__ fault is that!?!??!?!'_

"Well, you have ten minutes to yourself," Kakashi said care freely and then leaned against the desk and took out a small, orange book and started reading. The title read…

**"ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!" **

Half the class felled off their chair… again.

_**'What kind of teacher is he!?!?!?' **_Raged Inner Sakura, _**'He's reading porn in class, right in front of his students!!!! I thought this was suppose to be an **__**elite**__** school!!!!!!!'**_

Sakura sighed, causing Haku to look at her curiously. "Are you disappointed, Sakura-san?"

Sakura flashed him a weak smile, "Well, I thought this was going to be a serious school with solid regulations since it's so prestigious."

Haku blinked and then smiled, "Sakura-san is very naïve, ne?"

A huge stone carving of the word "Naïve" dropped onto Sakura's head, crushing her face onto the desk.

Haku sweat-dropped before smiling again at the tearful Sakura who was rubbing her head. "Most people in this school are children of powerful families. Even if they don't study hard, they will receive their family's fortune. Fathers will hand their jobs down to their sons and daughters no matter what their report cards are. They have no reasons to worry about their future. School here is, more or less, only for show. Their true studies rest with their home schoolings which mostly includes knowledge on how to manage companies and such."

Sakura's widened and she stared at Haku's cool and composed form, "Wow… you know so much."

Haku smiled back with closed eyes. "It's common sense here."

Sakura blushed. Noticing her embarrassment, Haku quickly tried to soften the impact, "But of course, you wouldn't know this since your circumstance is very different. Actually, I think Sakura-san is amazing. You were able to beat all odds and receive an scholarship at this academy. It really _is_ impressive."

Emerald eyes widened as Sakura's blush deepened, but for totally different reasons.

At the other side of the classroom Naruto was whispering to Sasuke, "Hey look, that Haku kid is making pass on the scholarship student."

"So?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone, still staring outside. A few cloud passed overhead and cast their shadows over Sasuke's face.

"Aren't you interested in her? I saw you guys in the morning so don't even pretend that nothing's up."

"Stop being a moron. Like I'll ever be interested in a girl like her."

* * *

Sakura gave a huge stretch at the sound of the bell that dismissed the students for lunch. Everything went quite nicely this morning. The ceremony might have been boring to most, but to Sakura, it motivated to do her best in this academy. Sakura paused a bit and recalled their academy principle. 

_'Ah, Tsunade-sama is really cool… but scary. I still can't believe she's actually sixty something. The magic of plastic surgeries I guess. I really like her black business suit. If I work hard I might be able to afford one of those in the future.' _Sakura giggled. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yagashira-san?" Said a voice in front of her. It was their biology teacher.

"Y-yes, Shizune-sensei?" Sakura stuttered, shooting up from her seat.

"Aha, you don't have to look so nervous," Shizune giggled, "Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to see you in the office right when lunch starts. He said it wouldn't be long."

"Of course," said Sakura bowing before excusing herself.

The teacher's office wasn't so hard, and Sakura was glad for it.

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi peered up from his perverted book and smiled at her before placing it down. "Yes. Our academy is aware of your _condition_. And we're offering to help you by giving you an opportunity to make some extra _income_."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the last word.

Grinning behind his mask, Kakashi continued, "You see, one of our students is falling behind in his studies and his father is not happy. And they were, er… _unable_ to find him a home tutor. That's why the father requested help from the school."

"You want me to tutor him?" Sakura asked. She didn't mean to interrupt so rudely, but she couldn't hide her excitement either.

Kakashi smiled again. "Yes, you're the most suited candidate for this job. The tutor times is twice a week after school, on Tuesday and Thursday, for one hour. The pay is 35 000 yen per hour. Will you be able to do it?"

"YES!!!" Shouted Sakura who then became embarrassed when other teachers in the room glanced at her way.

"Ah, perfect," smiled Kakashi before peering over Sakura's shoulder, "Oh, here he comes"

Sakura cheerfully turned around to greet her future student, only to be frozen solid when she saw his face.

It was Gaara.

"What the fuck do you want to see me for?" He snarled at Kakashi who was totally unfazed.

"You'll be having private tutoring sessions every Tuesday and Thursday after school with Sakura-san here," Kakashi said, placing a hand at Sakura's direction.

Gaara took one look at the geeky girl in front of him and smirked evilly, "I doubt it." He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and left without another word.

"Well, Sakura-san," Kakashi said, "You'll be having your first tutoring session this Thursday. Have fun!"

"K-k-k-k-kakashi-sensei, I-I-I-I'm having seconds thoughts on this. Isn't jer- I mean, Uchiha-san's grade is also very good? Why don't we have him tutor G-gaara-san instead?"

"Because we can't have two problematic kids killing each other now can we?" Kakashi smiled pleasantly.

* * *

Sakura walked through the schoolyard, totally defeated. Walking beside the giant white poles that followed the Roman designs and supported the upper balconies, Sakura frowned. It wasn't fair, she was tricked into doing this awful job. _**'No wonder they couldn't find him a home tutor. He scare them all away!!!'**_

Wrapped in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the person in front of her.

"Ouch!" She cried when she collided with someone's hard chest.

"Are you alright, miss?" A baritone voice asked.

"I-I'm alright," Sakura responded, gazing up at the person she literally walked into. A blush covered her face when she saw the stranger's handsome face. He had pale skin, long raven hair and mesmerizing silver orbs. A black bandana covered his forehead.

_**'And he wore his uniform perfectly!!!!' **_Inner Sakura cheered.

"I'm glad to hear it," the beautiful boy replied before giving a small bow and left.

_'He kind of reminds me of Hinata… except he's a guy… a very hot guy with a very attractive attitude… unlike __**somebody**__.' _Sakura started to shake her head madly, _'No! this isn't the time to be thinking about these stupid things! I need to find a way to get out of this tutor job!!!'_

Suddenly a loud noise ahead startled Sakura. Someone was screaming in pain, and a crowd of people was gathered around him. Shocked, Sakura rushed over and squeezed through the other students. Sasuke stood in the middle with another kid at his feet. Sakura could see Naruto, Kiba and all of the other people in the gang behind him, including Hinata.

"Bastard," said Sasuke coldly, "I told you to wipe it clean."

The thin faced boy on the ground glared up at him with full hatred, "Fuck you Uchiha. You think you're better than the rest of us just because-ARRGHHH!!!!"

Sasuke stepped onto the boy's arm and started to crush it with his foot. Some people around looked away in disgusted, others cheered Sasuke on, and the rest just stayed silent, not wanting to attract attention upon themselves.

The boy screamed again, this time Sasuke kicked him in the guts causing him to spit out blood.

"Stop it!!!" Sakura shouted, rushing into the middle of the circle, "You're going to kill him!!"

Sasuke peered up and stared at the pink haired girl icily, "You're from earlier… I thought you learned your lesson, but I guess I was wrong."

Sakura ignored his comment. She was too mad to think for herself, "Why are you doing this?!??! What did he do to deserve it?!?!?"

Sasuke smirked, "He spilled his drink on me and refused wipe it clean." He pointed at the black jacket that was covered with orange liquid."

"That's it?! You hurt people just because they spilled a drink on you?! What's the big deal!!! Did you have to beat him up so badly!? Who gave you the right!?!?"

"I like her," Naruto whispered to Kiba who chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "If it's no big deal… then you wipe it clean."

Gasp filled the crowd, a few fan girls were screeching, "Why?!?! How come _she_ gets to touch Sasuke-kun?!!?!?"

"W-what are you talk about?!" Sakura shouted back. Her face was all red.

The arrogant Uchiha smirked again, "You heard me. You want to save him really bad, don't you? If you fix his mistake then I _might_ let him go. Or are you just all talk and no bite?"

He knew exactly which buttons to push on self-righteous bitches like her.

"FINE!!!" Sakura screamed. Taking out her pink handkerchief, Sakura started to wipe Sasuke's jacket furiously, causing more jealous squeals from the fan girls.

Within seconds she was done, "There! Are you happy now!?!?"

Sasuke smirked at the small female, greatly amused. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her head up. "Almost," he said in a seductive voice, "But I really want to see your face, why hide it behind those ugly, scotch taped glasses?"

Lifting his other hand, Sasuke attempted to remove Sakura's glasses.

_FLAMB!!!_

Time froze.

Sakura had just flung the juice filled handkerchief at Sasuke… right in the face.

The crowd gasped.

Sasuke slowly turned his head at her. His eyes were filled silent rage, but Sakura was too angry and huffing too hard to care.

"It appears you do not understand our academy's _hierarchy_…" He's voice was surprisingly calm but deadly all the same, "…from this day, I declare this girl to be an outcaste."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Visual of the Classroom**_

Before Gaara Came:

w--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i-----------------------------------------Sensei's desk------------------------------------------door

n---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

d--(empty)--(empty)------Person--Person-------Sakura---Haku--------Person--Person

o---Person--Person------Person--Person-------(empty)--(empty)-------Person--Person

w---Choji----Shino-------Person--Person------(empty)--(empty)-------Person--Person

s---Shika----Kiba---------Person--Person------(empty)--(empty)------(empty)--(empty)

s----Ino----Hinata---------Person--Person--------Person--Person--------Person--Person

s--Sasuke--Naruto-------Person--Person--------Person--Person---------Person--Person

s----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

s----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

-------------coat hangers and backpack storages along this wall--------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gaara Came:

w--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i-----------------------------------------Sensei's desk------------------------------------------door

n---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

d---Person--Person------Person--Person-------Sakura---Haku--------Person--Person

o---Person--Person------Person--Person-------Person--Person-------Person--Person

w---Choji----Shino-------Person--Person-------Person--Person-------Person--Person

s---Shika----Kiba---------Person--Person------Person--Person-------(empty)--(empty)

s----Ino----Hinata--------Person--Person-------(empty)--(empty)----(empty)--(empty)

s--Sasuke--Naruto-------Person---Person------(empty)--(empty)------(empty)--Gaara

s----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

s----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------door

-------------coat hangers and backpack storages along this wall--------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, yah, I plan to make this a light-hearted, happy, happy drama. It act as a balance for my other story, "Angels are Sinful," because that one is _way_ too dark. Okay… how was this chapter? Please review!!!

_::Please Review!!!:: _(This is suppose to be a "sign", so I'm not actually _saying_ "please review" two times. -smiles- Yes, I know that was very lame.) xD

_Lidiya _

By the way, after you review, please check out my deviantart account, or the "Other" section for Emerald Slipper under "Story Status" on my profile. I drew the uniforms for this fanfic. I also updated a little "spoiler" thing for next chapter, 'kay?


End file.
